


Hath A Tongue

by redfiona



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That man that hath a tongue, I say is no man,<br/>If with his tongue he cannot win a woman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hath A Tongue

Title: Hath A Tongue  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, Martha is the BBC's and William Shakespeare belongs to the world. No money being made.

Characters: Martha Jones/William Shakespeare  
Rating: 15/R - smut, but all very coy and punning. Very, very punning. I feel I should probably warn for the puns more than for the cunilingus.  
Summary: "That man that hath a tongue, I say is no man,  
If with his tongue he cannot win a woman."

~~~~

He'd written those lines, but now he was living them, his Ethiop Queen with her strong fingers pressed into his head, pushing him to go further. He did as he was ordered, writing the words in his head with his mouth upon her, and them coming bubbling up through her, through her shaking core and out, transfigured into something more marvellous still, for what were words unspoken but a waste.

Her legs clenched him to her as he wrote more furious still, to make a furious stillness take her, till quaking it did. He tipped the velvet more carefully as she returned from ecstasy merely slightly less divine.

She had no words now and it was his tongue that won this one.

~~~~


End file.
